Breathe
by MysteriousWriter03
Summary: This is a rewrite of Season 5 Episode 1 which includes extra scenes and inner thoughts of Callie's time with Russel


_Chapter 1_

 ** _Author's note: This is probably going to be a one-shot, or I might continue it. it depends on next week's episodes, but this is just some extra scenes added._**

 _Breathe. Take a deep breath and just breathe. Listen to him, and he won't hurt you. Don't disobey him or else…_

Callie was trying so hard not to break, being with the fosters made her feel safe, she almost forgot what it was like to feel this type of fear.

Fear for her life…

She heard him talk, and she just listened.

"Come on baby girl, sing for me"

So, she did, she sang for him, she obeyed him, she had hope that Stef would come and find her, but she knew that there was a chance that she wasn't going to. Hope was a dangerous thing.

She could hear him laughing, "That's what I'm talking about baby" He stood up from his seat and sat down on the bed, his shoulder roughly brushed against hers, he reached up to cup her cheek, "I'm going to get you a record deal and everything, okay?"

Callie didn't reply, she simply nodded her head, she was trying so hard not to flinch at his breath that smelt like alcohol and cigarettes.

"You're shy. I like shy ones" He licked his lips with lust as he stared at the beautiful girl in front of him, he wanted to kiss her, so he leaned forwards but their lips never touched, instead he started laughing.

Callie shuddered as she felt his breath against her lips, she bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from screaming, she didn't want to be here, but if she wasn't here, then some other innocent girl would be in her place.

She truly believed that she deserved this, she screwed up once again and she knew deep down, that Stef and Lena weren't going to forgive her so easily.

"I want you" He muttered, he moved his hand from her cheek to her thighs, he gipped it with pleasure. Callie didn't mean to flinch, but she did, and he knew, "Don't be afraid baby, Daddy will take good care of you". He once again leaned in, he stared at her beautiful lips and couldn't resist.

He smacked his lips on hers, Callie felt sick to her stomach, she tried to push him off, "Stop", she tried to call for help but his lips were almost glued to hers, she could feel herself being pushed to lie down on the bed.

"Plea-" She tried to beg him to get off of her, but he wouldn't listen, he was consumed by lust and greed to hear her. She felt him press his body on her, she wanted to kick him off of her, but she didn't have the strength too, he pinned her arms down onto the bed.

"Daddy" A timid voice broke his trance of lust, his lust turned into anger, he whipped around to see Diamond standing at the door with a black eye that he had given her.

"What the fuck do you want?" He asked angrily as he pushed himself off of Callie. Callie suddenly felt a sigh of relief as she felt her wrist be relieved of this sudden pressure. She looked at Diamond with eyes that held nothing but pain and anguish.

"It's D. He just left the motel, I thought you would want to know" Diamond's voice cracked as she saw the anger in his eyes, she looked at Callie who was now standing up.

"Fuck" Russel muttered, he paced back and forth before shouting again, "Get Teressa and tell her to put some make up on Christina here", he left the room to go and find D. while Terresa grabbed her make up bag.

"Daddy seems to like you" Terresa said as she placed her make-up bag that had a phone in it on the other bed that wasn't preoccupied by Callie.

D. and Russel walked back into the room and watched Terresa apply make up on her, Callie looked into Diamond's brown eyes to grab her attention, she eyed the phone that was in Terresa's bag.

She knew that she needed to distract Terresa long enough for Diamond to grab the phone, "Oh shit" Callie muttered as she pretended to have something in her eye, "I think there's something in my eye". Diamond grabbed the phone quickly, making sure that no-one saw her.

Teressa inspected Callie's eye, "I don't see anything"

"I want to help" Diamond said, she knew that Terresa wouldn't let her so it was a good reason for her to leave.

"You can help when you pay for your own shit" Terresa replied angrily as she grabbed a red lipstick to apply to Callie's lips.

"Fine then, I'll just go to the other room" Diamond muttered stubbornly as she got up and left with the phone.

Callie felt like an animal at the zoo, she felt Terresa put red lip-stick on her and then some green eye shadow, "Perfect. Daddy, how does she look?"

Russel walked towards Callie and crouched down. He grabbed her chin to inspect her beautiful face and smiled, "Good Job. She looks…. Beautiful" He muttered, he bit his lips as he thought of the different ways that he could make her his.

Callie closed her eyes, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall, she couldn't break here. Not now, especially not when he has a girl who is totally in love with him, and a side-kick who would do anything to keep his power.

Terresa went to grab her phone but notice it was missing, she started to panic as looked up at her daddy, Russel knew that Diamond would have it. He immediately stood up and dragged her back in the room, he snatched the phone off of her and went through the call and text history, luckily it was blank.

"Take better care of it next time" He gave the phone back to Teressa who nodded her head and grabbed her makeup bag to leave, "Get out, I want to be alone with Christina"

Everyone got up and left but Diamond shot her a sympathetic look before leaving.

"You are stunning" He whispered as he took off his jacket, she looked at the gun that he took out and placed on the table. She knew that he was hiding a weapon, a bastard like him wouldn't go anywhere without a gun.

"it's getting hot in here" He walked over to Callie and reach to take off her jacket, "Come on baby girl, take it off", Callie shifted back a bit to stop him from zipping her jacket off. She took off her own jacket.

His disgusting smile grew as he looked at her body, "Damn girl you are fine". He reached out to push the strand of her out of her face, "and you are all mine", before Callie could react, he forcibly smacked his lips against her.

It was so sudden, he once again pinned her down to the bed and kissed her despite her resistance, she felt herself being crushed by his weight, and it instantly reminded her of Liam. Suddenly flashes of that night raced through her head as she tried to fight back.

The alcohol on his breath made her want to vomit, and it didn't help the fact that he was drenched in sweat and cigarettes. She felt overwhelmed and successfully kneed him in the guts causing him to stop kissing her and lift himself off of her, she used this opportunity to shove him completely off of her, causing him to fall on the floor.

He quickly reacted and stood up and slapped Callie across the face but she didn't back down, no, she stood up and stood her ground, without his gun, he was nothing but a sadistic little bitch.

"My name is Callie, not Christina, my mom is going to find me, she's a cop and she's already tracking my phone that was in the van, she and the cops will be here any second" Callie shouted dangerously at him, he was a bold move, infect, she didn't even know if this was true or not. Stef could be at home with her other kids who wasn't with a pimp.

"You better be fucking with me" Russel spat back, "DIAMOND" he called out .

"Yes daddy?" Diamond asked, Callie could tell she was scared, hell she was fucking scared.

"DID YOU BRING A COPS DAUGHTER TO ME?" He shouted, Callie eyes the gun that was closer to Diamond, she was hoping that the girl saw it.

"No daddy, that's Christina" She whispered in fear

Callie shook her head, signalling her that the charade was over, "No I'm not, I'm Callie, and my mom is going to put your miserable ass in jail", she knew that she needed to distract him long enough for Diamond to get the gist.

"Yo, I'll go check the van" D. shouted as he ran outside. Russel shook his head and turned his back on Callie.

"I swear to God, if D. comes back with a fucking phone, I'll kill you", He pointed his finger threatening at Diamond making her whimper in fear but Callie wasn't going to let this asshole intimidate a girl who wanted nothing but to get out of this shitty hole.

"Get away from her" Callie said, she felt over protective of Diamond, just like she did with Jude when they were in foster care.

"Shut the fuck up, Imma kill you too" He threatened, he suddenly grabbed Callie's wrist, "She is my bitch, my fucking property, and you…you are nothing. Your cop of a mum will never find your body once I dump it in a dark, lonely hole. You are fucking worthless you hear me, nobody wants you, you're a fucking screw up"

Diamond grabbed the gun and pointed at Russel, "Get away from her!", he immediately let go of Callie's wrist and backed away.

"You don't want to do this" Russel said, "I am all you have, you shoot me and you become nothing"

Diamond shook her head, "YOU DON'T LOVE ME. YOU USED ME. YOU TREATED ME LIKE TRASH"

Callie knew that this was going to go downwards in a matter of second, she needed to calm Diamond down before she ruins her life forever, "Diamond, listen to me. You are better than this, he is not worth it. Don't throw away your only chance of living a normal and comfortable life for someone like him"

"But he hurt me, he used me, he pretended to love me when he didn't" Diamond cried as she pointed the gun at Russel.

"I know he did, people like him don't deserve to live, but you can't be the one to decided that. You can't be the one who decides who lives and who dies. You're a good person, don't let this guy be the reason why you can't live a normal life"

Diamond hesitated to shoot, she wanted to kill the bastardy for making her feel like she was worth it, only to find out that it was a lie, she lowered her gun, but before anyone could do anything, a sudden banging from the door scared them all.

"RUSSEL, OPEN THE FUCK UP NOW"

Callie looked over to Terresa who showed no interest in escaping with them, so she grabbed Diamond's wrist and pulled her into the next room.

She heard screaming and yelling from the other room and started to back away, "What do we do?" Diamond asked shakily. Callie was reminded of all the times she and Jude have been in this situation, so she grabbed Diamond and went to the bathroom.

"Go to the bathroom" Callie pushed Diamond in the bathroom.

Callie was starting to feel claustrophobic as she leaned her head against the wall, she was breathing heavily and she was seriously starting to regret wearing a singlet underneath her jacket. She hated this, waiting for silence, waiting for the screaming to stop, she thought that she would never be in this situation again.

She barely noticed Diamond crying, she wasn't sure what to do, no, that was a life. She knew exactly what to do, she grabbed Diamond and pulled her into a hug as she stroked the tears from her face.

"I'm right here. You're not alone" Callie whispered as she cradled the crying girl, she started to hum her mum's favourite song, she did this for Jude whenever their foster father was shouting at them from the other side of the door.

It felt like hours when in reality only minutes has passed, but she stopped hearing the banging and the screaming. She cautiously stood up, helping Diamond on her own feet and opened the door.

She walked into the room and listened, she heard talking and then BANG!

She recognised that sound, "We need to go" Callie shouted frantically, but Diamond was frozen in her spot, "NOW!", her voice was struck with authoritative. This seemed to make Diamond move as they both ran out the doors.

She was relieved to hear the sirens, she was starting to feel safe until she noticed that the cops were pointing their guns at her and Diamond.

"Put your guns down now"

"She has a weapon"

"Get down on your knees now"

"This is your last warning"

There were so many voices commanding them all at once, it was too confusing but Callie's body reacted, she stood infront of Diamond with her hands up in the air, "Don't shoot" she pleased with them, but they wouldn't listen, they were shouting her all at once. She wanted to block the voices out but she coudlnt.

She turned to Diamond who was still frozen with her gun in her hand, "Diamond, listen to me, you need to put the gun down" Callie's voice barely came out as a whisper, she knew that these cops wouldn't hesitate to shoot her, so she lowered her hand down.

Callie knew that it was stupid to lower her hands down, but she need to make sure that they knew that Diamond wasn't a threat. She grabbed Diamond's hand that had the gun in it.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON NOW"

Callie felt Diamond's hand release the grip on the gun, causing it to fall into Callie's hand. She immediately dropped it to the ground and kicked it away but before she could speak or lift her hands back up. She felt a cop tackled her to the pavement while taking out his handcuffs.

She felt her body being crushed under his weight and the flashes came back again, "Get off of me" Callie shouted at the cop as she tried to fight, it was stupid to fight against a cop.

"Get off of her, that's my daughter"

Callie recognised that voice, Stef… Stef had found her. She felt the cop's weight shift off of her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her arm.

Stef never felt so relieved, she ran over to her daughter and hugged her, she saw the other cops kick the door down and arrest 2 other guys.

"You're safe" Stef muttered into Callie's hair, Callie knew that she should feel relieved or even slightly happy, but she didn't. She felt nothing, those words mean nothing to her.

After Stef talked to her Captain about the whole case, she was finally allowed to take Callie home, she walked to her car where she saw Diamond and Callie standing.

"You're going to be sent to Children of the Night, it's a place where you'll be able to turn your life around. They will be able to help you" Stef said firmly, she was mad at Diamond for dragging Callie into this mess, but she knew, deep down that it wasn't Diamond's fault either.

"Thank you" Diamond muttered timidly, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this", Callie gave her a reassuring smile before a cop grabbed Diamond and transported her away.

Callie didn't feel like talking, she didn't feel like doing anything, so she walked into the car without so much as glancing Stef's way. Stef shook her head and got into the car too. She glanced over to Callie and let out a disappointed sigh.

"He confessed" Stef muttered

Callie looked up with confusion, "What?"

"Johnson, he confessed" Callie shook her head, she didn't believe it, "You almost didn't make it out tonight"

Callie ignored Stef, not only was she tired of fighting, btu she was also tired of being told what to do.

"What's it going to take for you to start valuing your own life?" Stef asked desperately, she needed to know why or how to help her daughter get through this, to start thinking that she was worth it.

Callie looked out of the window, she wasn't going to cry, not now. She was so tired of everything. She stopped valuing her life the minute her step-father killed her mother in a fricken drunk accident.

Stef would never understand how she feels, she will never understand what it was like to come home one day, to find out your mother died in accident that your father caused.

She will never understand what it was like, being taken into 8 different homes. She was forced to adjust to 8 different lifestyles, play 8 different roles.

She will never understand what it was like, to watch your little brother grow up without a mother or a father, asking why? Why is this happening to us?

Stef will never be able to understand her, and nobody will ever understand her, so what was the point in valuing her own life, when she was so damn tired, of fighting.


End file.
